


Not My Flesh, Not My Blood, Still You Are My Son

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [101]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Child Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people didn’t deserve to have children, while others can’t have them even though they would do anything to just become a parent. John Stilinski hadn’t known he’d wanted a child, he hadn’t thought of it really, but when he’d seen the toddler a part of him knew that very moment that the little boy in the store was the child he was destined to have. And so John did what he did for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Flesh, Not My Blood, Still You Are My Son

**Author's Note:**

> 15min is back and this one is for let’s call her Yaar she wanted a fic where John Stilinski is sort of dark and he kills of Stiles mother who’s a drug-addict who claims she’s whoring out her baby boy but really isn’t so before you have a complete meltdown focus on that fact. She asked for John to save toddler Stiles from the hell his mother has him living in because it’s just not a good life even if she doesn’t sell her son to disgusting people.

 

The first time he’d come across the two year old it was while he was at the store trying to restock the fridge, the second he’d seen the little boy in a onesie and holding tightly to a one-eared plush bunny that might’ve been a shade of blue once upon a time but was now a dirty grey color John Stilinski was sold.Seeing the toddler with wide-brown eyes that were scanning the surroundings with a cautious curiousness, and when those warm brown orbs focused on him there’s a flash of fear in until the small child recognizes his uniform and sees the badge, a little nervous but hopeful smile tugs at the little mouth and immediately John feels like this is the child for him, this child was the one he wanted and it wasn’t the same sick and disturbed way the man pretending to consider the values of the red or green peppers.

 

John wanted the child in his own care, to raise and nurture the little boy who had little hands that clearly wanted to touch and explore everything but didn’t dared too, John wanted to take the child with him home, however he knew with so many witnesses around he couldn’t act on his instinct to just take what he wanted.

 

The second-time John sees the small child it’s a month or so later, he’d just been driving home when something catches his attention. It’s raining and almost midnight and so it takes John’s brain a second or two to realize there’s a small child staggering down the filthy street in nothing but a onesie even though it’s early January. John slams the breaks and hurries out of the car ignoring the disgruntled responses of his fellow drivers, through the blaring horns he hears a little voice hiccupping out cries of, `Mama?´ 

 

John’s got his jacket off of him before he’s even registered what he’s doing, he’s still in his work-uniform and so although the little boy is startled at first by being wrapped up in John’s jacket and then scooped up the fear drains quickly enough. There’s a blueish tint to the little lips and the boy is shivering violently. John thinks at first about just taking the boy home, but he’s worried that he might not know how to deal with hyperthermia correctly and so he rushes the child to the nearest hospital. 

 

John Stilinski doesn’t buy the story of the so-called mother of the child he feels in the very depths of his soul should be his spills to the police and social services, no one questions her stories about the bruises on her son or how he’d wandered out into street in the middle of the night. After that night John begins to try and keep a closer eye on Claudia and Genim Kovach, he learns that the woman takes the boy to the park near her house only when desperate to score a fix to her cravings at times paying for her hit with sexual favors, she doesn’t seem to care if her son sees her on her knees sucking cock or being fucked like a bitch in the dirt as long as she left the park with her addiction seemingly under control. 

 

He knows he could arrest her, but he fears if he did that he’d lose the boy as he would be shoved into an already overcrowded system that so easily lost sight of children, and so instead he sits and prepares for the day he would pick-up his son and leave the stinking city for much safer place to raise a child. John sells his beloved motorcycle even the family heirlooms of his father are sold as are the jewels of his mother, John sells everything he knows he doesn’t really need, and he calls in every loan he’s ever given just to get just enough money to possibly sway the woman that clearly didn’t care all that much about her son to sell him her child, he’ll during the three months he prepares for the arrival of his son John Stilinski lives on very little. 

 

He’s been gone for a week when he finally makes his move, he’s already got a new job in a small town in California as well as a house and the necessary papers needed to convince anyone that he was the father of the little boy, it’s late and already dark when John parks his car near the small park that might’ve been lovely once upon the 80s but was now a rundown dump surrounded by miserable looking buildings, he’s not at all surprised by what he sees. 

 

Claudia Kovach comes walking out of the apartment building carrying her son who is visibly crying, John slips out of his car just as the woman vanishes into the dark park, he follows her but not before making sure he’s got everything ne needs. He can hear the woman snap at the child over and over again as it cries, demanding him to be quite or else which causes John to hasten his steps enough so that he’s right there when she sets the child into one of the swings even though it’s clear the boy doesn’t want to be in a swings. 

 

John is unable to fathom how someone could be so cold and uncaring towards any child especially their own and he’s certain that what he’s about to do is indeed for the best, and so when Claudia turns around to face him he doesn’t hesitate for a second to show her the wad of cash he’s brought with him. 

 

`Polit.´ the small boy says pausing his crying and if John wasn’t already determined to take the son away from the hell that was the life he was living, it warms his heart to know that this little boy remembers him. John turns his attention to the small boy who is either waving at him or reaching for him.

 

`Hi there buddy.´ John says softly before turning his attention back to the whore that had birthed the little boy wearing the same old onesie as always.

 

`What the hell do you want?´ the visibly agitated woman asks,and John turns his attention back to the task at hand and shows her the money he’s scraped and gathered, he sees the greed in her eyes and it makes him smile a little thinking he’s going to walk away from this with his son easily enough. 

 

`Give me the kid and you can have all this money.´ he tells the woman who licks her lisp but when she speaks it’s not the words he’d been expecting, and it takes him a moment to fully understand what she’s said to him. 

 

`Listen – he earns me that much in two months with his little mouth and ass, so I’m keeping him.´ 

 

John hadn’t come there that night with the intent to kill Claudia Kovach, he’d hoped she’d take the money and hand her son to him,but then she’d said something that suggests she’s forced her son into prostitution sends him spiraling down a path that has him dragging the bitch away from the crying child,a child he’d told to close his eyes and cover his ears and who did as he was told; little Genim sits in the swings eyes closed tightly and hands over his ears while John took care of his mother.

 

Claudia fights him, of course she does it’s only natural to fight against the person who’s there to cause you harm, John is quick and precise in his movements covering her mouth with his loved hand as he brings her down to the ground, bracketing her body with his own he shoves the wad of cash into her mouth before pulling out the loaded syringe.

 

`Don’t worry,´ John says before pulling the covering off of the tip of the needle, he sees absolute terror in the brown eyes and imagines how often that same look most’ve passed across the small boy crying on the swing the though alone makes it so easy for him to stick the needle in one of the many places the frightened woman used to poison her own body, `I’ll take care of him,´ the needle sinks easily enough into the bruised skin that is like a sordid map of sorts to him.

 

`I’ll love him and raise him right.´ and John will, he will do just that and the idea of seeing the small boy grow into a healthy and strong young man in Beacon Hills makes him smile while Claudia screams as best she can with the cash she could’ve had if she’d been a better in her mouth and poison rushing through her veins.

 

`He’s going to have his very own room, and toys, and fresh set of clothes.´ John tells the woman that is slowly beginning to feel the effects of the dirty heroin he’d injected into her, `He’ll be loved.´ as she stops fighting his hold John releases her and takes the money he can now use on his baby boy out of the dying woman’s mouth, `You would thank me, if you were an sort of a woman.´ easily enough he stages a scene for anyone to find, she would just be another junkie who’d overdosed in the small park and if anyone began to wonder where Genim was well he’d planted enough evidence to suggest she’d sold him. 

 

John dusts himself off before walking over to the small child who is still crying, carefully he moves the little hands off of the ears and picks-up the small child that weights nothing, as they leave the park John whispers softly into the crying child’s ear, `Daddy’s here baby.´ and John will always be there for his son whenever he’d need him and even when he didn’t. 

 


End file.
